Hermione's Pet Peeves
by Oblivious Procrastinator
Summary: Hermione's top ten peeves, hm...and do I see a little, but fleeting, romance? "'Mione?" "What Ginny?" "Why do most of these revolve around..." Who is it? :  Rating for some language and things that are implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… how unfortunate …**

**Pet Peeves**

**Feorge 'n Gred**

**Chapter One**

"My pet peeves?" questioned Hermione as she looked at Ginny.

"Yes." the red haired girl said, a serious look on her face, but her eyes showed nothing.

"And why do you want to know?" Hermione frowned as she closed her book and put her quill away. She was starting to write her first chapter to her first book, but couldn't think of how to start it. Who knew trying to write a book would be so bloody hard?

"I just do."

Hermione sighed, for dealing with Ginny it would be easier to just answer her. "Fine."

Ginny grinned. She was glad she didn't have to use certain spells on her best friend, besides…Hermione Granger fought dirty when doing it muggle style.

"My pet peeves? Hm…how many do you want?"

Ginny frowned before saying, "How about your top ten, starting with ten and going down to your number one pet peeve?"

Hermione agreed but before she could answer Ginny's question, Molly Weasley walked into her only daughter's room and smiled.

"Ginny stop bothering Hermione." the red headed woman said. "Besides, you need to get to bed, tomorrow you are leaving for school."

Ginny groaned, she had almost forgot about that. "Yes mum, night."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and bid both girls good night before going down the hall to where her youngest son and Harry were at.

"How about I answer you tomorrow Gin? That way your mum won't be mad at you for staying up so late and I can try to figure out on how to start my book." Hermione smiled as she got her wand off the bed she was using.

"Alright." Ginny frowned. "But I expect an answer before I head off. Otherwise I'm not going until I get it." And she crawled under her covers and promptly fell asleep.

"Hm, guess she was really tired."

* * *

><p><strong>Feorge 'n Gred: <strong>This is the first, very short, part to my story of Pet Peeves. I'm planning on doing a series with this theme in mind, after this story which is mainly on Hermione's top ten pet peeves I will do Ginny's. Hopefully you all will like this really short first part, but I am planning on having the upcoming chapters quite long. At least that is the plan. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… how unfortunate …**

**Pet Peeves**

**Feorge 'n Gred**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning when Hermione woke up she found Ginny's grinning face inches above her own. Letting out a yelp she fell off her bed and onto the hard wood floor.

"Ow."

Ginny snickered as she sat on the foot of the bed. "Clumsy are we 'Mione?"

"Shut up." Ginny only grinned before getting up and making her way to the door of her room.

"Hurry up and get some food before the others beat you to it."

Hermione glared at the door before sighing. She had another one of those dreams again. And like all the others she completely forgot what had happened and that bugged her.

After she dressed in her muggle tank top and capris, Hermione made her way down to the kitchen of the Burrow and found herself being pulled onto the lap of none other than Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie!" the brunette said as she struggled to get out of the grinning read head's hold as he continued to eat his breakfast. Everyone watched on in amusement and curiosity as to why Charlie had done such a thing. Before anyone knew it, Hermione's wand was right in Charlie's face, making the red head go cross eyed.

To say breakfast started out in a weird way was a start to the day.

* * *

><p>At Platform 9 ¾, Hermione was being bugged by Ginny about their conversation that took place the night before. Hermione only rolled her eyes as Ginny started getting frustrated with her. The train started to leave and Ginny leaned a bit more out of the window of her compartment and yelled one last thing to Hermione before the train picked up more speed.<p>

"What was that all about?" asked Charlie.

Hermione just shrugged and went through the barrier. If only Ginny was a bit more patient…

* * *

><p>Inside her compartment, Ginny was irritated. First was that she had to share the compartment with Romilda Vane and her cousin Amelia. The two of them kept giggling as they read through Witch Weekly. On the front cover was a battle worn Harry Potter who had a tired, but victorious smile on his bruised and dirtied face. Somehow the reporters ran past all the ruins and fallen and immediately began taking pictures.<p>

"Ooh, apparently Harry Potter is looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with." giggled Amelia, a far off expression as she obviously began to dream of her being married to the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Romilda agreed, secretly she was grinning inside. She already knew who Harry wanted to be with, after all…he was finding a place to live after the wedding that Molly Weasley had so kindly decided to arrange. Ginny reached into her pocket and grasped at the chain with the ring attached to it…yes, she couldn't wait until her seventeenth birthday.

Before she retracted her hand she felt something magically appear in her pocket. Curious, she took it out and noticed her full name, Ginevra Anastasia Weasley. Opening it up she read the contents of the letter, it was mostly ranting about how impatient she could be, and of course Hermione was the sender. And once she reached the last part, a sentence magically appeared, making Ginny grin.

_My number ten pet peeve is someone who doesn't seem to know what the word 'no' means. _

* * *

><p><strong>Feorge 'n Gred: <strong>Second chapter, although short...oops, anyways, please give me some feedback, I would really appreciate it... :3


End file.
